Jonathan O'Neill's Student Adventures
by dodo44
Summary: Jonathan O'Neill's world is turned upside down while he attends the University of Oxford, England. Follow the ups and downs of Jack's clone as he adjusts to new truths and challenges. Mini Jack With surprise crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

The disclaimers are at the end of the third chapter so as not to spoil the surprise crossover.

Jonathon O'Neill Student Adventures by Josephine Asbury 

"Ahhhh," The much-abused book on Mathematical Philosophy,went flying through the air, collided with the wall and landed on the heap of dirty laundry, which had been sorted according to colour for tomorrows scheduled washday. The lean, light haired young man on the bed flung himself onto his stomach and covered his head with his hands. "Why, did I pick this stupid subject?"

"Because you're an egghead, and you wanted everyone to know, just how smart you are." Anna-Marie Sutton sat on the other bed, leaning against the headboard and continued to file her nails. "But now the great plan has backfired and you'll end up a homeless, wino who smiles toothlessly at the young girls as they walk past on their way to school." Her long slender legs were crossed at the ankles; her high-healed red sandals that had been discarded earlier lay at the foot of the bed. Everything about her spoke of elegance and good breeding from her straight back, to her delicate fingers, from the sky blue modern twin set she favoured, to her Marks and Spencer skirt. The golden auburn hair, twisted up into an eye catching yet simple swirl, had been copied by all of the university women that could manage it. She looked up from her time consuming task with a faux thoughtful glance, "Or was it a rhetorical question?"

"Thanks for the encouragement." Jon O'Neill sighed has he looked up from his melodramatic slump and over at his redheaded companion.

"And I meant every word." She smiled. She took a careful look at Jon's face and saw fine lines of tension around his eyes and the shadow of defeat in the his shoulders. Checking the time on the overly large Ikea clock on the wall she decided that a walk outside to grab dinner would be a useful interlude for her stressed young friend. "Come on that's enough deadly boring work for you for today. It's a slow week and because I care, I'll allow myself to be seen in your company on a Friday night. You're paying."

Taking a considering look at the abused textbook, Jon had to concede to the greater wisdom. What he did not know now he would not know tomorrow even if he studied all night. After a week of examinations and projects he had hit the proverbial brick wall. "Why thank you Lady Ginger. Dinner at Pizza Hut it is" He snipped at her as he rolled his stiff shoulders and stretched to loosen his cramped back muscles. Pulling his mobile phone from the back of his loose jean pockets he scrolled down the list of numbers. Multiply texts later and he had notified five more of Oxford's finest freshmen and sophomores to rendezvous with them at the local pizza restaurant in an hour.

Not long after moving across the Atlantic to study in Oxford, Jon had realised that the smarter his roommates were, the less organised they tended to be. All the years of taking care of Daniel and to a lesser extent Carter had held him in good stead when he had to keep the other users of the common room alive, hydrated and focused enough to actual make most of their classes on time. Even though he was the youngest of this year's freshmen his maturity and organisational skills had gained him the unofficial position of proxy parent to those that shared his common room. And if he was the proxy male parent then Anna was his female counterpart. They'd met on the first day of term, well collided would be more acute, looking at the map as he tried to navigate the facility of science, he did not see the girls tall 5ft 10 body until he had ended up on his skinny American ass. Upon hearing his quaint American drawl, combined with his young personage the older girls heart had been won and after a few meetings and lunches it had grown into a healthy friendship. He found her both intelligent, and humorous with an occasional sharp tongue that she used to cut down her enemies and shape up her friends. She kept them in touch with the truth no matter how hard a pill to take. She kept her absent minded "children's" feet firmly on the ground even if their heads were often found in the clouds.

Throwing his jacket on he open the door for Anna as she gracefully donned her sandals and waltzed out of Jon's room and into the dormitory's chaotic shared common room. "So your uncle is visiting again next weekend." She stated has they made their way out of the university student-housing complex and into the early summer evening.

"Yep, we're going to spend Saturday fishing and Sunday lazing around in an expensive hotel, paid for by the good old U.S. of A. Air Force. Jack's coming over for a week of meetings in London and he thought it would be a good time to catch up." Jack had met Jon's university friends many a time and Jon knew that Jack had a special place in his heart for Anna, and vice versa.

"Sounds dull." She said truthfully, "But I suppose as a bonding ritual it does have tradition behind it"

"Your just mad because he wont be around to drink you under the table and exchange tall tales. Be fair Anna you saw him last time and even you can't chance drinking yourself into oblivion on the last week of finals" The redhead shrugged and pulled out her packet of cigarettes as they walk along.

She shrugged dismissal at his last comment. "What are you doing for the summer break?"

"I'll be in D.C. I guess. Going home to soak up the ambience, have grits and waffles and proper pancakes dripping with maple syrup. Watch hundreds of TV channels simultaneously, be American and get away from you limey gits. All the things I've missed "

She laughed, "You know you might miss us." Jon gave her a disbelieving look. "I was wondering if you would like a house guest for a week or so." She continued, "Just so you don't forget all those limey swear words you've been trying out." Jon was thoughtful.

"I thought you were going over to Cleveland to see some people for the holidays."

"Yes I am, but I can always spend some time in D.C. as well"

"I'll talk to Jack but I don't see why not. I would love to show you the sights."

They traded chitchat as Jon's study craze faded and his usual easy-going persona returned. By the time they were seated in the pizzeria with their friends he was relaxed and taking the opportunity to sip on his beer that was stationed next to Anna not his own under aged self. The company was good and the conversation flowed around the table with the stress of the weeks forgotten by all.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathon O'Neill Student Adventures by Josephine Asbury

It was after eleven when the amber eyes, caught sight of the young girl and boy walking along the path that led past the overgrown warehouse land. It was a commonly used shortcut for the students and he had known that he did not have long to wait for his next victim. He crouched lower into the bushes as they approached his hidden position, a smile graced his lips, and he could almost smell their vulnerability and innocence.

Jon felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and salute as they walked back to the campus, years of being in hostile territory, as Jack, had conditioned his instincts to a level few individuals gain. It seemed that Anna was attuned to the change in atmosphere and the attention of her friend as she too fell quiet a moment before the bushes to their right erupted and a large man shot forwards and made a grab for Jon. While part of Jon's brain was stunned by the speed of the attack the conditioning of the special forces officer kicked in and he caught the hand that reached for him and with a twist and a duck he had used the attackers momentum against his foe and he flew over Jon's shoulder. Jon staggered at the strength of his opponent, being a mini 5ft 7 and lean to boot was all to his attackers advantage, but the strength of the guy made him regret not taking the time to keep fit more often in the gym. He realised that he maybe in trouble has the man recovered and smiled as he made his second attempt.

"Run Ginger." Jon shouted as his swings had little affect and the attacker grinned toothy at his feeble attack. Changing tactics mid-swing Jon swung a leg out and surprised the mugger and successfully swept his feet from under him. That just made the guy mad and with unexpected grace, he flipped himself upright. The look on his face clearly said that playtime was over. With exceptional speed the man was suddenly too close and Jon could only see his yellow glowing eyes. " Damn it Goa'uld!" the boys mind screamed. Then he couldn't see, and he was coughing and spluttering. His eyes and lungs full of dust.

"Take it easy Jon." A calm voice was saying as he tried to make sense of the situation. "It's ok, you're safe. He can't get you now" Jon recognised Anna's clipped British tones and tried to clear his sight and control his breathing.

After what felt like a long time he managed to gasp, "Where did he go?" His vision cleared to show only Anna, and grey ash or dust.

"He's dead. I dusted him." Ann seemed to be talking slower than usual as if to calm a frightened animal.

"What!? Dusted!?" Jon's two-year brain had a problem linking the facts, Goa'uld, dust and Anna. A zat left no trace and Anna had…. Well looking closer she had a six-inch stick. "What the F?" The whole attack had barely lasted a minute.

Anna gingerly reach over towards him. "Let's get you back to your rooms." He flinched back out of her reach.

"Who are you and what are you? And what do you think that man was?" Jon took a defensive stance away from Anna. His brown eyes were the hard cold eyes of a soldier evaluating an unknown possibly hostile element. Anna sadly looked at her friend of a year.

"Jon, I would never harm you. Please lets just pretend this never happened, you wouldn't believe the truth. Just leave it be. We're safe and that thing is gone." She tried again to reassure and approach him and again was rebuffed.

"Try me, because this did happen and I want to know, who the hell you are to turn someone into dust." Jon voice was firm and strong reminding Anna of his uncle.

"I'm your friend." Her voice caught as she looked at cold person her young friend had become.

"Talk." His response was abrupt. Silence raged between them as the seconds ticked by Anna's will to just forget the incident was fighting and losing against Jon's need to know.

She breathed in a calming breath as she met Jon's gaze and gave him his answers. "That thing was a vampire and I...I am a vampire slayer." She turned and walked back towards the campus leaving him to follow or stay standing looking at the grey lifeless dust as it swirled around in the night breeze.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathon O'Neill Student Adventures by Josephine Asbury

Jon had come to the conclusion that Anna, his close friend and confidant of one year was absolutely nuts. Sitting in her single student room nursing a warm beer, he reflected on the last two hours. They had talked and talked and Jon was convinced that Anna believed that she was a slayer of mythical vampires. However his stolen 40 odd years of knowledge was strong evidence against her. If there were such things as vampires and slayers then the SGC would have been informed. He would have seen, something, heard something in his years of black operations ranging over the world. The 17-year-old teen's mind struggled to balance the facts and the two things that seemed to be true. The guy that had attacked him was incredibly strong and fast with glowing eyes and a toothy grin. Ginger had transformed him to dust armed with nothing more than the sharpened piece of wood that he was currently twirling in his hands. Yet he would have known, wouldn't he? But the guy hadn't acted at all like the Goa'uld. No command to knee, no Jaffa and even more unlike the parasite no claims of Godhood.

"Come one." Anna was fast losing patience with him as she grabbed his jacket and pulled him out of her room, down the stairs, through the common room and into the grounds. "I could get you to hit me to demonstrate slayer strength, but I know that you'll feel too awkward to do that, so I'm going with tradition." She stopped beside the old Oak tree that stood in the centre of the campus pique nick area and smiled at him. "Ready?" She asked. Jon nodded and stood with his arms folded across his chest head cocked to one side. Clearly doubting that he would be impressed. From standing she jumped up… and up and up she went. Jon found that he was staring at a figure 20 ft above him in the branches of a tree.

"Holy Hannah." Laughing Anna jumped down and pulled him along.

"Come on, I can tell you're the type that needs more." Jon's cocky attitude had changed to concealed alarm during the demonstration. His mind was now running various alien incursion scenarios he needed to contact Jack.

"How many are there of your kind?" He asked carefully has they walked to the poorer side of the town.

"My kind?" She threw him a puzzled glance at his tone. "Well to be honest there used to be only one slayer at a time then due to some unique circumstances there was two. Do you remember when that town in Sunnydale in California fell into a crater a few years ago?" Her companion nodded. "Well there was a need for more of us because of a stronger vampire power and now there are a few hundred."

The files regarding the military investigation of that were seal. Jon's mind was repeating, 'Alien, incursion, alien incursion.' Anna stopped outside a closed door of a run down pub. "Stay by my side and watch what you say." She instructed, and then amended. "In fact let me do all the talking." With the last instruction said she swept the door open and strode forward placed her hands on her hips. "If you don't bother me or mine, I won't bother you and yours." She called standing in the centre of the moderately crowded pub. The noise form the patrons from the bar dropped off suddenly and Jon was surprised to see fear flitter through the expressions on a few of the faces turned towards Anna's forceful entrance. Then he took a better look at those gathered in the dimly lit space, 'What the hell!' Humans should not be green, red or blue. People should have no more than two arms and was that a tail? It took all his years of training as Jack for Jon to continue to walk into the bar and sit down on a stool. Mindful of Anna's warning he sat and listened as she chatted confidently with the proprietor alternating between veiled and blatant threats to gain information on a range of characters that she was keeping a look out for.

Fifteen minutes later he knew two things there were a hell of a lot more than vampires in the world and Anna was scary. The clone covertly scanned the multitude of life scattered around the room when he felt a slight tap on his arm. Mentally cursing himself for not seeing anyone approach, he was confronted with a creature that was visually a cross between a man and a rabbit with a cigar sticking out a corner of its mouth. "Got a light?" It grinned malevolently at him.

"No." Jon met the rabbit man's stare, with the hard eyes of a soldier that had been to the hell planet and back. The rules of this world were the same as most of the worlds he had come across. To show fear to a predator would inevitably provoke an attack or loose the respect one needed to be taken seriously. He could almost see the wheels in the beast's head turning as he was re-evaluated as prey or fellow predator. A click from Anna's direction snapped the red rabbit eyes from Jon to Jon's companion.

"Would you like me to light it?" Anna drawled with a slightly insane giggle. In her outstretched hand was her pink lighter, burning brightly in the dimness. Her insincere grin promised pain and death. The rabbit's red eyes flickered from the slayer to the boy and back. Realising that he was in the presence of two other predators, his smile faded and he backed away watching them warily until he thought it was safe to turn and retreat back from whence he had come. Casually Anna lit a cigarette that she pulled from her pocket and indicated to Jon that they were leaving.

Out on the street, they walked back. "Well done in there by the way. You handled yourself well." Jon turned towards Anna at her compliment. Inside Anna was breathing a big sigh, he had handled the demon well, and she saw that he had the strength to accept the truth and maybe their friendship would survive after all. The coldness that she had received lessened as the two of them had argued in her room. Now she was just going to have to wait until Jon had slept on it. She made no more comments and he asked no more questions, his world had been turned upside down and although Anna was not aware of it, for someone with his history it was no mean feat. No tomorrow was a new day and they would talk more then. Together the freshmen headed home as the night faded to dawn.

A/N

Still looking for a beta. I hope you like this and I hope that I was able to surprise my readers with the crossover. Please read and review. This is only my second attempt at writing fanfiction and I would like to know if the readers like this crossover or not. Whether my writing is in style with the character I am trying to portray? Does it ever lose the character or the reader anywhere? I also would like to know if my descriptions are enough to paint the picture and scene in your minds eye. Is the writing childish or just right? Criticism so long as it's paired with encouragement is welcome.

Disclaimer I do not own any of the Buffy verse or Stargate. However the story is all mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathan O'Neill's Student Adventures 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy universe or Stargate. However the story is all mine.

Finally finished with her long distance phone call, the tall, slender woman put down her mobile phone and checked her makeup in the mirror one last time. She had twisted her long auburn locks up in her signature style and was currently utilising two back-up wooden stakes, as a way of pinning her hair in place.

Sliding a small water pistol into a black thigh holster, she straightened her tan skirt and slipped on her brown knee high boots. Walking over to her side table, Anna checked the contents of her purse. Phone, mace, keys, and magically concealed throwing knives were among her must have list. Opening the door, she walked out into the bright Saturday afternoon in search of her breakfast companion.

Jon sat cross-legged on his bed; his light brown hair was in need of a cut, but in his attempt to assimilate aspects of the MTV generation he was currently sporting a more rough and shaggy look. The timeless, loose denim jeans with today's grey, long sleeve T-Shirt completed the typical student look.

Deep in thought, he had spent the whole morning in the same position. Kevin Lawson, his reasonably organised roommate had come and gone a few times while Jon contemplated his thoughts. The washing that he had sorted for today's washday lay forgotten with the ill-treated mathematics theory book on top.

Becoming aware of the bright sun that streamed through the bedroom window, he realised that he needed to leave if he was to make his breakfast rendezvous. Pulling on his green tennis shoes after putting on his trusty over sized leather jacket, he grabbed his keys and wallet and went out to greet the day.

Anna led Jon over to a seat in a public house that was off the beaten track. It was furnished with tables and chairs that had seen better days and the patrons were rough and world-weary. She watched as he took a close look around once they had ordered from the menu on the bar. "Don't worry, it's not a bar like last night. It's just a place where we can talk freely and we won't be bothered." Smiling at the Jon's subdued manner, she pushed the conversational ball into his court, "What do you want to know first?"

"Start from the beginning." He said. "We have time. Start with where they come from?"

"It's believed that before the time of man, there were a race of beings called Ancients who were able to open portals to other dimensions and the first Demons were here, since before man, from the dawn of our time…." And so began Anna's story, for several hours she talked about the choosing of the first slayer, the shadow men, the Watchers who guided the slayers, the Council and then the she started filling him in on the events of Sunnydale and the calling of two slayers. She spoke of the first time that the two-man team of watcher and slayer became a group of Scoobies and the role of Buffy Summers in becoming the oldest living slayer in modern times. She then talked about the coming of the First and the worldwide calling of the potentials into Slayers. Being on a roll, she then went on to talk about the two souled vampires, demon hunters and Powers That Be.

Jon absorbed the story, "Are you saying that the government has no idea about all of this?"

Anna shook her head and started to reveal the role of the military, "There are special Hunter forces that are also part of the fight. They do the same as the freelancers, but get paid for it. They have more firepower, but less knowledge. They even ran a project out of Sunnydale once, but they mostly ended up pretty much dead. They created a soldier demon hybrid that we nearly couldn't stop."

"And you're saying that the slayers are all young girls? Children."

She smirked at his incredulous expression and took a pull from her cigarette. "Yes. Don't ask me why, I don't know. We are and have always been female, but in the early slayer times when the process began, people didn't have health care, so lived far shorter lives. Jon, 12 were considered adult. With the number of slayers we have now that's all changed and the younger mini-slayers are trained but don't fight unless there is an end of the world type need. Even with the gifts of Seer dreams, increased strength, faster healing, speed and the slayer spider sense, the average life expectancy for us was one year after being called. Buffy has been around for 9 years and that was previously unheard of. It's all changing, the older the slayer get to be the less need there is for children to fight."

After a pause as the young man thought about all the young girls that had died in defence of an unknowing world, 'Another case of children fighting on the frontlines.' He asked, "When were you called?"

"I was called about 2 years ago. I spent a year wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I wondered kept sneaking out at night and wandering around graveyards. Looking for fights. I'm lucky that the Coven, a group of powerful wikka, found me. I now have some training on how to manager the slayer urges, but I tend to just patrol the nightlife. Not being near a hellmouth, it's pretty quiet around here most of the time."

"I suppose a Hell mouth is what I think it is?" She smiled and nodded her pretty head.

"One of the original portals between dimensions."

"Do you have a Watcher?" Jon wondered if he had somehow missed seeing a close colleague of Anna's over the year that he had known her. Anna was looking thoughtfully at Jon.

"No. I share a communal one. We're still recovering from the destruction of the Watchers Headquarters in London over 2 years ago. We're still finding and training new slayers, but the number of trained Watchers to new Slayers ratio is still very low. A Slayer needs her Watcher to watch her back and from what I've seen, there is usually a strong bond between them. The more people there are watching a Slayer's back, the longer she'll last. Buffy had between 2 to 4, "Scoobies,""

"So you're looking for your own team to watch your six." He asked, ignorant of her intent gaze.

"Yes, Jon. Someone who can tell a rabbit demon to shove it, two minutes after fighting a beefed up vamp would be a good choice don't you think? Fancy helping me to save the world? I promise you it won't ever get old."

"Me? Anna, I don't know anything about the world you live in." He played with the empty plate.

"But it doesn't scare you either, does it?" Anna threw back at him. "You walked into a demon bar as if it was a stroll in the park and you followed instructions, to a point. Then, when challenged, you followed some good instincts Jon, and made him think twice."

"It was a test?"

"You wouldn't have believed me fully until I rubbed your nose in it, but yes Jon after my thrilling tree jump it became one. And you passed."

"Let me think about it. Ok? I kind of had a different future mapped out." Rising from their seats and pulling on jackets to stave of the slight evening chill, Anna stood and contemplated telling Jon the last bit of information.

Making up her mind, she moved closer and whispered for a moment into his ear.

A/N

Hope I'm keeping you interested.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan O'Neill's Student Adventures

Disclaimers: I do not own Stargate or Buffy the vampire slayer I'm just playing with them in a non-money making way.

Major General, 'Jack' O'Neill, was currently residing in a folding green chair and contrary to the easy countenance that he projected to the casual observer, he was turning a puzzling problem over in his mind. Positioning his baited and recently cast fishing rod in the holder beside him. He risked a glance in the direction of the young man accompanying him on his trip to the private English fishing lake. Since picking his ward up from his hall of residence, the boy had been quieter than normal and seemed to be deep in thought. Having the unique insight into his own psyche and therefore Jon's mental workings he waited for the younger man to either snap out of it or confide in him. After holding a rather one sided conversation on the way up and been riveted by the sight of Jon staring at the cold grey surface of the lake for the last hour or so, he was getting a bit impatient for either outcome.

"Beer?" He inquired, as he opened the red picnic cooler. "I got the good stuff. A choice of Heineken or Guinness." Picking up one bottle of each he looked up and saw that Jon had not even heard the question. He continued a little louder, "Two heads are better than one kid, and since we are in the unique position to test that theory you might as well spill." Jon looked at Jack as if he was seeing him for the first time that day.

"What would you say if I…if I said that I'd had a run in with a being I've been told is a vampire?" Jack passed one of the beers into Jon's waiting hands.

"I'd say that we both need a beer." So saying he pulled out his Swiss Army knife and pulled off the cap, before swigging back a gulp of the good stuff.

"Ok, that's a better reaction than I was expecting." Jon utilised his own utility knife to open his own bottle and mimicked Jack's gulp, then taking a second look at the suddenly appealing bottle threw back his head and took several more.

"Is, there a longer version of your tale, kid, or is it all out now, and it's time to get hammered?"

"It was a week ago. Ginger and I were walking along a shortcut and this guy with yellow glowing eyes jumped out on us and after proving I was no match for him. Ginger went all Val Helsinger on his ass and before you know it puff, the guy is dust." The younger glanced at the elder. Jack was busy peeling the label from the bottle in his hands.

"She a Slayer, or a hunter?" Jack asked. He didn't look up to see the shock in Jon's gaze.

"You know about this?" Jon's voice rose as for the first time today he turned to Jack full on.

"Home World Security."

"And you didn't tell me." Outraged brown eyes, met resolved brown ones.

"You know better than anyone else, Jon, how things work. You don't happen to be on the, "who needs to know," list. What you know can't be helped, but let's not fool ourselves here. If we didn't have that little special gene and friends in _supreme_ places you would not be around to be discussing this."

"But Jack, I'm you."

"No, _Jonny_," Jack emphasised the young man's nickname, "You're not. You are my overly smart teenage nephew, which I am quite fond of, that has been attending one of England's most prestigious Universities. Over the last two years I have seen you grow and become someone similar to me but a separate entity. You can't have it both ways, and for what it's worth, I agree with your choices. I have done what I can to support you. Hell, I _believe_ that you are my nephew; I talk to people about my nephew, I think of you in terms of a family member. But you don't get to pull the clone card when you bloody well feel like it."

They sat in silence for a while looking out across the choppy grey lake and continued to sip their beers. The chilly English summer had lived up to its international reputation and a sparse light rain started to fall.

"That was quite a speech." Jon broke the silence many minutes later. He handed Jack another beer from the cooler.

"Yeah, every now and then, when the situation arises I can pull them off." Came the nonchalant reply. The two exchanged small smiles.

"She's a slayer." He paused, "After what I know of the world I thought it was one of the usual, unusual kind of situations we have come across before. She then took me to a bar and what I knew of the world was shot to hell, well let's just say that I'll never look at rabbits in the same way."

"Rabbits?" Jon waved his hand at Jack's questioning look.

"Have you ever seen Donny Darko?" Jack nodded.

"No kidding?"

Jon shook his head. "Nope, no kidding, but meaner with sharper teeth and red eyes."

"What else did she say?"

"Blah, blah, blah, apocalypses, blah, blah, Scoobies, blah, blah, slayers need more Watchers people, like me."

Reading between the blahs, Jack asked, "She wants you to be a Watcher?"

"Ginger, recognises the brain box within. Despite the mini packaging, I think she was impressed with my defence tactics."

"What? The moves you were pulling while you were getting your ass kicked."

"I held my own for ages….at least a minute." Jack laughed at his companion. Jon leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "The O'Neill luck strikes again, what more can I say?"

"Being a Watcher will keep you and the infamous O'Neill luck of the streets and there'll be good people to watch your back, until your 21. Mad, crazy non-human people, but good nevertheless."

"Ahhh, 21 when the good old Air Force plans on reactivating my commission."

"Mmmm."

"There's a problem with that." Jack looked soberly at Jon as he continued; "I'm not you now. How much more…less you, will I be in four years time. With all the vampire slaying, apocalypses screwing, rabbit fighting, I'm going to be doing. I'll be a whole new you. Like a weird time/dimension hopping twin."

"You forgot, degree earning, from that little spiel."

"You sound, like my concerned parent."

"Hey, I like dropping it into casual conversation. My nephew, the mathematician. He's at Oxford you know, drinking Earl Grey." The two men laughed.

"I'll finish what I started but maybe I'll stick to the two degrees that I'm currently studying and then one master."

"Don't limit your achievements on my behalf."

"Well you are helping me pay for all this education, Uncle Jack. And I don't like Earl Grey." Then switching topics, "It's just I need to see more, know more. We've been sharing this planet with these creatures for centuries and we know nothing about them. From what I've heard there are some out there that make You-Know-Who look like a schoolyard bully. Anomalies of today could be tomorrow's _supreme _allies." Jack watched as Jon's eyes obtained a Daniel like shimmer.

"Ahk, I didn't think it was catching." He muttered.

"Huh?"

"Voldemort is You-Know-Who."

"If you say so, Jack."

"Never mind. Just thinking out loud. Are we done here?"

"What?"

"It's r a i n i n g." 'Yep, defiantly catching.' He thought as the boy looked around and belatedly noticed that the rain had gotten heavier and was making numerous ripples out on the lake.

"Yeah, looks like this is settling in for the evening now. Tomorrow the forecast was for a cloudy start and sunny spells in the afternoon. We can…" He stopped and turned when he heard Jack's bark of laughter.

"The English have contaminated you. You're talking about the weather." Jon rolled his eyes and started to collect in their fishing tackle. Jack continued to tease. "What type of weather was it yesterday? Do you have to match your choice of teas, with the changes?"

"Laugh it up fly boy, but when I'm your age and the dettox teas have kept my knees supple and my mind energised, I'll be the one who's laughing it up." Shooting a sly look at Jack as he as helped to pack away their stuff. He said, "There's also supposed to be increased vitality, for the old." He ducked out of reach, as Jack swung round.

"Hey. My vitality's just fine! Thank you." Jon just smirked and loaded items into the back of the rental truck. Within a quarter of an hour they were heading back to the hotel and hot showers. When Jon brought up the topic of vitality again.

"How's the office romance going?"

"The other party isn't complaining and I'm collecting the frequent flyer discounts."

"Oh, that good?"

"It's ok, although I can't see her wanting the next step. The sex is great, the conversations easy but I can't help thinking that this is it. This is all it's ever going to be."

"And you're complaining?"

"No, and it's more than I thought we'd have with the whole, line of command regulations in the way. Nevertheless I'm not on the right side of 50 anymore and the window for children is getting narrower for both of us."

"Have you talked it through with Carter?"

"Brushed the subject with her once or twice but it's not on her list of priorities. You know the way things get in Deep Space Telemetry; she's got major other issues on her plate.

"What about you, kid? I haven't heard about any of your exploits. Surly there's a mature student or two that captures your interest. When I was your age…well you know." Jon made no answer and Jack looked over and saw that his features had once again taken to brooding. "What did I say?" Jon stared ahead at the grey rain, falling heavily on the grey road before he said.

"Do you think that when they made me, they made it to the original specification or theirs?"

Jack breathed out hard, "You're gonna have to give me more than that to work with, kid."

"Well I do remember what you were like at this age, and I'm noticing that even with older muses so to speak, the typical teenage hormone response isn't there." Jon looked out of the passenger window as he felt his cheeks heat up at the topic they were discussing.

"At all?"

"At all."

"It could still be..."

"Psychological. Yeah I thought about that, but…"

"Considering, your age and who did the fixing…"

"It could be those particular…"

"Grey butts fault. Yeah."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence as Jack drove back. They reversed into the hotel parking space and as they were removing their seat belts, Jon spoke again.

"Oh and since I'm doing the big confide, Ginger did say something else."

"Why do I feel that I'm not going to like this?"

"She said that from the moment she met me she felt I was… different. Jack, I made her slayer sense go off in way, she's never felt before." Opening the car door Jon slipped out into the rain and ran through the rain to the hotel. Leaving a thoughtful Jack to follow.

A/N

Dum, dum, dum. What do think readers? Please review, and don't worry about Jon's libido all will be revealed later. I don't want you guys to lose any sleep over it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Buffy or the Buffy Universe, I just thank their owners for letting me play with them. Special thanks to my Beta JamieT19.

* * *

During Jon's first few weeks as Anna's Watcher, he'd suddenly found himself very busy. As his first year at Oxford drew to a close, he spent all nearly all his free hours, aside from his remaining study commitments, striving to learn all he could about Slayers and their world. After reading Anna's reference books and long distance calls with the experienced Watchers he'd began to become gradually more and more involved with Anna's nightlife. He spent hours at night reading up about the demons and the forces of Darkness that they were most likely to encounter. He downloaded data from Willow Rosenberg's Internet guide, onto a hand held palm notebook and kept it at hand when they patrolled. Knowing the sheer variety of foes that were out there inspired Jon to drill both Anna and him self on both the recognition of various demons and the quickest ways to disable or kill them. 

The young Watcher had found that speaking with members of the original Scooby gang was like learning a different language, Slayer Valley Girl babble and it had convinced him more than anything about how young these kids had been when they had started fighting on the front lines. The hours he had spent on the phone to Xander Harris, at the New Watcher Council, had given him a more male view into the Slayer urges and drives and how to handle them. Some of it was universal to all women, some just to Slayers and some of the so-called information may have been just good old Watcher gossip.

The need to protect Anna, who he had already begun to think of as his Slayer, drove him to begin training her in all the hand-to-hand tactics and dirty tricks his older-self he had picked up over the years. Jon had taken to sparring with his Slayer, and regularly found gaps in her defence, for although she easily outmatched him in speed and strength, he had over 30 years of remembered combat experience to fall back and it showed. Again and again, Anna was surprised to find her self being outwitted, in sparring matches she should have won hands down. She may have beaten him in 8 out of 10 matches, but from Jon's devoted dedication, came a desire for her to be the best that she could be. The by product of her training with a none slayer meant that she had to learn to control her slayer strength. As a result she began more and more to think and plan her moves while on patrol, instead of just relying on just her instincts and the slayer adrenaline pumping in her veins.

Anna was thrilled with her choice of watcher, Slayer instincts had pulled her to Jon since they had met. With him she had always felt a strong connection, which had only become stronger as time went along. Now that he was actively training her and working in her world, her slayer's 'spider sense' hummed with a new kind of sensitivity. She could feel him; sense him when he was close. When she had first become a slayer and had observed Buffy Summers and Watcher Rupert Giles together, Anna had been envious of the closeness that was evident between them. Slayers were solitary fighters but from the first they had always had a Watcher at their side. This felt right and the eagerness in which Jon had assumed aspects of his new role, made her believe that he was born to it. He took raw Slayer power and honed it into thought, tactics and strategy. The few weeks that they spent working together, built on their previous partnership. Anna, found that she was finally able to access a side to Jon that she hadn't realised was there, and yet now he was utilising that part of him that was dormant, he was finally complete.

The end of the academic year arrived and both Jon and Anna agreed to travel to Cleveland together, he would spend a few weeks getting to know other slayers and Watchers, before going to DC with Anna to stay with Jack.

* * *

Jonathan looked out of the yellow cab window as they pulled up to the Summer School for Girls, which also housed the new Watcher Headquarters. After paying the driver they pulled their luggage out of the trunk and walked into the building towards the reception desk. Striding on her long slender legs Anna took point, and approached the neat desk, which was occupied by an average brunette with stylish red spectacles. "Hi. We have an appointment to see Xander Harris and Principal Robin Wood." 

The receptionist looked up with a friendly smile. "And your names are?"

"Anna-Marie Sutton and Jonathan O'Neill."

"Please take a seat." She said and indicated a small sofa and coffee table over to the side, "I'll inform them that you have arrived." The two travel weary companions sat down and looked around the open lobby. There were stairs leading upwards, on both sides, and a corridor leading deeper into the heart of the structure. If it wasn't for the powerful protection charms, that decorated the walls above the entrance doors, it could have been any school.

A tall dark haired man approached them, from the corridor. The first thing about him that caught Jon's gaze was the eye patch that decorated the left side of his face. They stood up as he approach. "Hi, there. You must be Jon." Xander held his hand out towards the young man and it was met with a steady grip.

"Xander Harris?"

"Yes. I guess the eye patch gave it away. It normally does." Xander eyed the brown haired boy that stood before him and he was more than a little surprised at what he saw. From the hours he had spent hours talking to the guy on the phone he had been expecting someone older to go with the mature air Jon had expressed during his conversations. "You sounded older over the phone."

"It's having to fend for myself, being an emancipated adult. You kind of grow up quick and I travelled from posting to posting with my parents before they were killed. It matures a person." Jon's cover story fell off his lips with the surety of long use.

"Hey, Xander, it's nice to see you again." Anna chose that moment to enter the conversation and move the focus off Jon. Xander moved forward and gave Anna a quick hug.

"Hi Anna, long time no see, you're looking well."

"It's my new Watcher, he keeps me on my toes." Xander nodded as he acknowledged the subtle hint. She had chosen her Watcher and it was never good to get between a Slayer and what she had declared hers, whether it was men or muffins the same rules applied.

"Robin's waiting for us in the meeting room. Please follow me." He said and smiled at the pair. The tall leggy Slayer and the smaller young teenager, they looked like a woman and her younger brother. They were comfortable with each other and from what he could tell, there didn't seem to be any kind of sexual tension between them, more of a sibling bond. As the 'One Who Sees' he could often perceive more than most. This pair were almost completely in sync with each other. 'This should be interesting,' he thought, as he escorted them through the building to meet the principal.

Jon followed Xander along the corridor and into a large airy room. A tall, well-dressed, black man, who was sitting down at the circular table, rose as they entered and gestured to the duo to be seated. "Hello, I'm Robin Wood. I'm principal at the Summer School for girls and with Xander Harris, I interview all of the Watcher candidates. I must admit that I am impressed with the reports I've received, from those that have been your contacts here at the centre. However, I would like to speak more to get a feel for you. I must admit that I'm surprised that you're so young, I was expecting someone older." Not being one to waste time, Robin got straight down to business as they all sat and made themselves comfortable.

"That seems to be the consensus. As I was just telling Xander I had to grow up quickly. My parents were U.S. Special Forces and were posted all around the world. They always took me with them and when they were killed I moved back to America. My uncle and I were not close and I became an emancipated adult at the age of 15, although he is my guardian I am still classed as an adult. I've been looking after myself almost as long as I can remember."

Wood gazed at him speculatively, his eyes seeming to assess the dark haired young man seated across the desk from him. His reply, when it came, was slow, measured, but not openly hostile. It seemed to Anna that the Principal was debating with himself just as much as with Jon. "You're still a teenage boy. You'll be working with creatures that would upset grown men. I must admit that I'm reluctant to allow you to become a Watcher." Anna shifted forward at this point and Robin made a hand motion for her to let him finish. "There's also the case that as an hormonal teenager, how can I put you in charge of hormonally charged, teenage, females?"

Jon placed a hand on Anna's leg to calm her and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You seem to be making an issue, about my age and I must admit that I'm surprised." Jon's tone was light as if the matter was merely a misunderstanding. "I was lead to believe that most of the leaders and renowned Scoobys, were younger than I am now, when they averted their first apocalypse. They were children at high school. I've already finished school, I have a very high IQ, and I have been trained in a variety of martial arts. I am going out on patrol with my Slayer and have seen some of what's out there. To be honest I am already performing the duties of a Watcher. My age shouldn't be the main focus of this interview, it should be what I can bring to your group as a whole."

"In the past there was no choice in the age of the Slayer and now that we do have a some choice we are using the options to keep the youngest Slayers away from the larger battles. In the case of the Scoobys, it was perhaps even more important that the Watcher was a mature and experienced adult. Children should not be in battle Mr O'Neill." said Wood.

"I agree whole heartedly with you Mr Wood, but I am not a child and the choice of whether or not I stand in battle with my Slayer, is not yours to make. I will be beside her, regardless of any decisions that are made today. The only decision you have the power to make whether you recognise my position and provide the extra guidance I may need, or not. If necessary I'll support her alone, for as long as she needs my help."

Xander could feel himself smiling at Jon and Anna. The boy was so much older than his chronological age. He addressed Robin as an adult and possessed an aura of confidence that was rarely found in one so young, in fact the longer he spoke, the easier it was to connect the young boy to the man he'd been talking to, for the last few weeks. Xander saw strength of character and a strong sense of self. He could also see that there was no splitting these two up, they were not just committed to the fight, they were committed to each other. The other two men were locked in a silent conflict, and there were a few silent moments as they stared at each other. Robin trying to weigh the other man's worth, and Jon showing all his commitment in his gaze, letting Robin and Xander see his determination, until it was almost a tangible presence in the room.

Robin was not yet conceding his point. "You are still a hormonally driven teenager."

Jon laughed, "Yes and the hormones will not disappear when I am a few years older. Adults just learn to control the drives that inherent in human nature. I assure you that to be studying the courses I am currently doing, I have the self-control to conduct myself appropriately. I currently manage my finances, my diet, my travel, my study, my life and my hormones. Mr Wood, the world is full of men and your slayers will find them when they want to, whether you like it or not. Having me here won't change that."

Now Anna was grinning and felt that she could add her own comment, "I'd also like to point out, that I am old enough to sleep with who ever I damn well please. However, if you're concerned with Jon's virtue, I'll be more than happy to chaperone him and protect him from the worldly younger slayers and their urges."

Robin's countenance softened and finally he conceded the point. "Shall we move onto other concerns?" And with that the interview continued. Within an hour of meeting them, Robin knew that Jon belonged with the Watchers and the Slayers of the world. His grasp of warfare went beyond the theoretical and they flowed from subject to subject and Jon expressed his ideas enthusiastically. There was almost a glow about him, as he passionately conversed with the Principal, the Slayer and the One Who Sees. It was over two hours later when both Anna and Jon found that they were fighting yawns as the jet lag kicked in.

"I think that it's time for me to show you to your rooms." Said Xander, when he noticed the travel weary guests begin to flag. With friendly pleasantries the gathering came to an end and Xander took them both up to the quarters they had been assigned for the duration of their stay. Being a boarding school for Slayers and Watchers, it was busy all year round, and meals were served in the communal hall.

After freshening up Jon walked across to Anna's room and knocked. "Come in, Jon." Jon smiled, somehow she always knew it was him.

"Ready? I'm starving and with you being a hungry Slayer, I'm surprised that you're not gnawing at my arm."

"Give it half an hour and I'm sure that it'll start to look appetising." They left her rooms and made their way to the dining hall. Jon swung the door open for his lady and followed her. The volume in the hall suddenly dropped off and Jon found himself the subject of every Slayer's eyes. The Watchers and wicca folk were quick to sense the change in the room and soon all eyes were on the two of them. A brunette Slayer moved forwards though the silent group.

Faith Lehane, second oldest Slayer and the first to react. Approaching the kid; she asked the question on everyone's lips, "What the hell are you?"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Slayer Universe or the Stargate one. This story is not written for profit but for the enjoyment of others and myself. Special thanks to my Beta JamieT19

* * *

Anna-Marie quickly stepped in front of Jon, her slayer instincts, and her care for her friend, blaring for her to protect him. She could feel both alarm and shock from her bond with Jon as a new dimension of the bond between them suddenly flared into life. The English slayer tensed and gave an icy smile towards the approaching Slayer. 

Who completely ignored her. "What the Hell are you?" Faith repeated, and casually reached out to grab Jon with her hand. Anna easily intercepted the grab before it reached its target and used her hold to push the other girl firmly backwards.

"Hands off, my Watcher. Faith" She snarled at her.

Faith hadn't been paying any attention to the Red head, and was surprised by the strength and speed of her counter-move. Few Slayers could hold their own against Faith, she was one of the best and knew it. "So the Slayerette wants to try her hand at playing with the big girls," she sneered. There was a moment of silent challenge and then a flurry of moment, as the two slayers battled. Faith had been a slayer a lot longer that Anna, she had fought and trained with the best of them, but for the first time in a long while she found herself pitted against someone who was faster, stronger and more capable. Five minutes later she was on the floor and the red head moved back to stand in front of her Watcher.

"Anyone else?" Anna growled at the diners who had been watching the show. She felt strong and invincible. A moment later all the diners had risen and Anna prepared to defend her Watcher.

Just as she was preparing to descend upon the crowd and beat the crap out of them, Jon pushed past her to address the mob. "We're on the same side here. I think that's enough of that." The command in his voice momentarily halted the antagonists in a group as they listened to what the teen had to say. "Are you saying that you sense some kind of evil in me?"

"No." Faith pulled herself up and winced at the soreness of her abused muscles. "You feel…"

"Nice."

"Warm."

"Fluffy." Various female voices supplied the adjectives and there was some giggling at the last statement.

"So you're fighting, my Slayer, because I feel nice?" Jon was incredulous.

Faith smiled, "Well it sounds, dumb it you say it like that."

"Isn't it?"

"No, we have our reasons."

Jon looked thoughtful, "I got nothing." He quipped.

Faith smiled at him, she liked him already. "Slayers like to brawl, you'll get used to it, Cherub."

"The name Jon." He winced at her term of endearment and held out his hand.

"Sure thing, Cherub. I'm Faith." She took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. Jon rolled his eyes at her.

"And you all feel this…nice feeling."

"Oh, yeah, and now I got your hand I tell everyone you feel great too."

Jon pulled his hand away from her and ran his hand through his hair. "Oh for crying out loud!" Several of the audience started to laugh as the Slayers all moved forward to greet/touch their new Watcher.

* * *

"So you're saying that the Jonathon O'Neill is not a threat." Robin, Faith, Xander and Willow sat together that evening, discussing the evening's events in a videoconference call to the oldest Slayer, Buffy Summers and her Watcher Rupert Giles. 

"No. It's hard to describe the feeling that I get off him. The only way I can describe it is to compare the feeling of rightness to the feeling I get when I hold the Scythe. It feels right to me and that's the vibe I get off him." Faith sat and looked at the others.

Giles took off his glasses and polished them, as he thought on this new puzzle. "I don't remember there being any such precedence being mentioned in the Watcher diaries. We'll best start researching the potential prophecies. What can you tell me about Anna-Marie Sutton?"

"She's stronger and faster than the average slayer. She threw me around as if I was a regular Joe." Faith paused as she tried to recall a something. "She would of taken us all on, for him."

"She beat you?" Buffy suddenly perked up and took notice.

"Yes Blondie, he's trained her in some hand-to-hand tactics. She went five minutes with me and she was the one left unbrused."

"They're very close. You could see that at the interview." Robin supplied.

"What about you Xander, what did you See?"

"I just saw that he was of the good. He belongs with us, but it's like when I look at him, I see someone both young and old." Xander answered the G-man. "There's a strong bond between them."

"Their history?"

Robin checked the files that were on the table. "She's was born from a union of an American journalist and an English Lord. She was one of the potentials that were activated with Willow's spell. She was only found about 12 months ago, and because she doesn't live too close to an active hellmouth, she was only given basic training and a joint Watcher, Mrs Weatherfield. To be honest there was never anything different about her; apart from a slightly above average IQ. They met at University where they are both studying.

The boy's records are a little more interesting. He was born to American special forces personnel that were stationed abroad. Was home schooled and trained for the first 15 years by his own parents, until they were both killed approximately two years ago. He was shipped home; the Air Force applied for emancipated adult status for him and he attended the Colorado Springs High school for a year. Aced all his classes and graduated within the year. He is smart enough be studying Mathematics at Oxford University and pursuing other courses via long distance. No other family bar one uncle." Robin flipped through the files some more, "Here it is, Oh Shit! Major General Jonathan J. O'Neill Sr. Air Force." Giles pushed his glasses up his nose with one hand as he straightened up in his chair.

"The Head of Homeworld Security, that General O'Neill?" He exclaimed. Robin nodded his head.

"I should have noticed it sooner but I guess that I was looking at it from the angle that he did spend a lot of time off the radar. He hadn't even met his Uncle until a year ago."

Xander added what he had heard from Jon, "He said that they didn't get on. No that's not it he said that they weren't close."

"In any case I think a phone call to the Director of Homeworld Security is in order." Giles checked his watch "Later that is. Faith I want you to stay close to Anna and Xander since he's here for Watcher training you stay close to Jon. See if you can pick up any kind of magical auras off him. Willow it maybe good for you to meet him in person too and it would help if you can go through the Ancient texts and see if we can't find out what he is." With this last order given the group split up for the night.

* * *

Faith Lehane walked along the white plain dreamscape, she was alone, and there was nothing but white sand and sparse vegetation for miles. She walked, and wandered for a time until she saw a small bundle huddled on the ground. Cautiously she approached. The bundle became a small child no older than 2 years old, sitting in the dust balancing a book in his lap. The boy looked up and she found herself gazing into soft hazel green eyes as she squatted down before him. "Hello, sweetheart. What are you doing here?" 

"I don't know, I think that I'm lost."

"Where are your parents?"

"Far away. They don't know who I am." The boy hung his head and resumed his reading of the book he held in his lap. Faith could see the sadness in the boy's hunched shoulders. "Did you know that the Shadow men put the heart of a demon into the first Slayer when they created your line?" The boy turned the pages of the book, and Faith saw moving pictures that showed the creation of the first Slayer.

The Shadow men were performing a ritual that called forth the demon that's heart would create the Slayers. Into the circle walked a woman who shone from within. The Shadow men talked with their demon and they seemed to come to some agreement. The pages of the book showed the woman transform into a winged creature and then she lay down, a willing sacrifice, as the men drove a knife through her breast and pulled out a still beating heart.

Faith looked up from the book to see the effect of the graphic scene on the child, tears streaked down from his eyes but there was a bittersweet smile on his lips. "She could have no greater legacy. She lives on in all of you." As he spoke Faith became aware of being surrounded by other Slayers. Hundreds of them stood, side-by-side and watched. The boy's tearful face scrunched up in thought as he looked at the flowing pictures of the book. "I don't know why they called her a demon though."

"Well, she was one, even though she was on our side." Anna spoke out from next to them, the red haired Slayer appearing among the watchers.

The boy shook his head, "No, don't be silly, look." The boy held up the book for them to see. There filling the pages was a white dragon. "They call themselves Furling." As they watched the dragon flowed out from the pages of the book and took to the air. Without thought Faith put her arms around the boy and they sat together and watched the beast fly free. Her Slayer sense tingled, warmth, belonging, strength, and love flowed from the child, and she hugged the boy closer. After a few moments of freedom the dragon dived back towards them and the watching Slayers.

The dragon cried out to them all and Faith gasped, as in the last verges of the dream, she saw the beast go into the boy.

* * *

A/N 

What do you think? Please review. Are you enjoying it? Do you have anything that you'd like me to mention? The flow between BTVS and SG1 will swing between the two. I'm also working on the non-crossover version of this story.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Two weeks later and Anna and Jon were getting used to the scrutiny of the other slayers and watchers. The other Watchers research had turned up nothing new and although there was likely some connection to Jon, however no one really knew how that affected them at this time. The fluffy vibes that Jon gave off were easy to ignore once the Slayers got used to it. In fact it was fast becoming old news. At first Anna had been but out by the constant attention Jon was attracting from the other Slayers, she thought of him as _her_ Watcher, but after a while she realised that although he was friendly with all, it was still her company that he sort after, and he was always there to watch her training with the other slayers. As far as she could tell no one had the depth of bond that she and Jon enjoyed, which eased her jealousy.

If Anna was able to demonstrate the advantages of honing a Slayers instinct into conscious thought and battle training then Faith and Anna's other sparring partners, were a demonstration on how quickly Slayers picked up combat training. Before the end of the second week, Anna no longer had the upper hand. At the end of certain sessions Jon would approach the Slayers and other combatants and address any weaknesses that he was able to catch. His easygoing manner helped to easy the suspicions of the Watchers and Wikkas.

As well as working with Xander and Willow to improve his knowledge of the Slayer's world, Jon made time every morning to work with the weapons he had yet to master. Although Jon knew how to fight with an assortment of modern military hardware, he was not very proficient with the sword or Xander's favourite weapon of choice the axe. The crossbow and bow had been a breeze, he was declared a natural when he had managed to regularly hit the target so precisely after a few tries. The sword was taking longer; he just didn't have the stamina or muscle definition to beat Xander. So he worked harder, pushing himself ruthlessly practicing the swings against a dummy as he tried to build the required muscle power when Xander wasn't around to spar with.

It was an early morning training session and Jon moved with a wooden practice sword, as Xander showed him some advance moves. Xander had been pleased with the progress Jon was making until a particularly aggressive swing with the wooden sword cause a flash of pain to run across the younger man's face.

"Are you Ok?" He asked in concern as Jon dropped the sword and grabbed at his arm.

"Yes, just a muscle spasm." However, Jon's expression was a pale mask, which told another tale. Xander sighed as he retrieved both their practice swords and placed them into the rack and went to check on the injured Watcher.

"I think that you need ice on it, possibly a trip to the school's nurse as well. You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Xander steered Jon out of the practice gym and down the corridor as he continued his lecture, "It's the Slayers that are taking on the supernatural, and you're just the back up. In fact it's your job to stay at a safe distance and do the researchy stuff."

"Pot and Kettle mean anything to you Xander." Jon raised an eyebrow in the classic Teal'c fashion. Xander laughed.

"It was a little different then, the Scooby gang weren't Watchers and we were sitting on top of the most active hellmouth. And to be honest at the beginning we just sat around calling out encouragement to Buffy. Now if there's something that needs two Slayers we can have two Slayers, do the slay-age. Historically the Watchers were old men that directed the Slayer like a General. Here we are." Xander stopped at a door marked School medic. "Nadine." Xander called out as he pushed the door open. It was only early in the morning but the Slayers were notorious for being up at all hours of the day and night, it was lucky that this particular Slayer had been at medical school when she was called. She made a great addition to the school staff; it was useful to have someone able to patch up the other residents on rough nights.

"Hey, Xander." A petite girl, of Asian origin, appeared from the stores cupboard. "What have we here, Jon?"

"Slight sprain, I think." Jon smiled as he jumped up onto the examining table and rolled up his tracksuit sleeve to allow better access to his arm. Nadine spent a few minutes checking the arm before applying a salve and fetching an ice pack from the freezer.

"I'm going to need to wrap it for added support I think, it should be as good as new then." Nadine walked around the room collecting the supplies that she needed. Xander and the Slayer medic made small talk as she treated Jon's arm. Jon let his mind drift over the Xander's wise words, it was going to be hard for him taking a back seat when there was action, however running in before the Slayers was a good way to hinder them not help.

'Old habits die-hard,' He thought, 'but better them than me.' Just then a group of Slayers entered the medical room.

"Nadine." One of the said, "Ready to save the world?" She looked at Xander and Jon, "You two come on to the meeting hall." There was a sense of urgency radiating from the Slayers as they made there way to the meeting area.

* * *

Slipping past the Slayers, Watchers and Wikkas Anna made her way in the direction that she could feel Jon was currently located. She'd missed him that morning, opting to talk with Faith instead of train. Although the issues with the Furling dragon had been on most of the Slayers and Watchers lips, last nights dreamscape was more important.

"Hey Jonny. You OK?" She finally saw her brown haired friend just as Wood began to address the crowd.

"Yeah, I was sword fighting with Xander. What's the hullabaloo?"

"Slayer dreams, quite a few of the girls have had them last night. It's apocalypse time." The glee on Anna's face was in stark contrast to the news she'd just delivered. "We have foreseen a entryway to a hell dimension opening up in LA and a demon horde poured forth. All to happen on the new moon, which is tonight." As she spoke she moved with a barley-constrained energy.

Jon shook his head, all the Slayers were keyed up eager for the chance to kick demon butt. They were wired for warfare, they enjoyed the action it was in their nature. He tuned in to the instructions that Principal Wood was spewing to the hyped up crowd.

"It will take up about 1 and a half days to drive the 2,300 miles to LA. The Wikkas have found a way for us all to portal to the destination we should be ready to roll in a few hours. Buffy and a few other slayers will meet us there."

"I'm gonna meet Buffy _the_ numero uno Slayer." Anna was ecstatic.Jon made a silent vow to keep his slayer away from both caffeine and sugar for the next few hours.

"The dreams were pretty specific and so here is the lay of the land, that we'll be fighting on." Wood put a map of the downtown LA area that they were going to have to defend. He went on to outline a brief battle plan. Jon didn't realise that he was moving until he was standing next to the Principal.

"What about giving the heads up to the Demon Hunters and Military Hunter squads, there is some artillery that slows anything down?"

"In the past we haven't had good experiences with the military before, I'm not keen to muddy the waters today."

"Come on we're facing a demon army here surely we should at least see if we can work together with them on this."

"The army isn't tolerant of special beings including the Slayers, I'm not going…"

"Times have changed, this is not the NID run Initiative. This war is not just the pastime for the Slayers, you can't be that arrogant. It concerns us all in fact some hunters have been fighting this fight for generations."

"Jon the wikka…"

"Are you telling me that you couldn't use some flame throwers, with a side order of rocket launchers?"

"Rocket Launchers you say?" Xander was suddenly very interested. He loved his axe but he wouldn't turn down weaponry that would please his soldier side. "I'll call one."

"Get the civilians out the area, saving more innocents. A TV black out. Medical support." Jon knew that his sales pitch was working, especially since Xander had voiced his support by ordering a launcher. Pulling his phone from his pocket he pushed the final sell, "One call to Uncle Jack and he'll call the right people."

Faith put her two pence in. "With the public out the way we could concentrate on fighting."

"We could use medical assistance, that won't ask awkward questions." Said Nadine, she certainly supported that idea.

"Buffy won't like it." Wood always liked to have the last word, but he had capitulated, Jon smiled, and he knew he had made a sale.

"Yes, but Buffy's not here. We need to give as many hunters the heads up that we can." Wood nodded and Jon hit speed dial one. "You want to do that?" He waited for the man to move to comply, before turning back to his phone.

"Hey Jack…" And Jon began to outline the approaching apocalypse to his original. The observers then saw the 17-year-old take control of the plan and before they realised it, the boy started handing out tasks. It was natural in the end to relax in the easy confidence of the new Watcher as he smoothed out the battle plan, and began to lead the Slayers. Xander _Saw_ how easy the transition from bystander to leader was for the boy and smiled. It was of the good.

* * *

A/N

I hope that you like this, but I'm finding it hard to capture Xander's voice. I'm just going to pretend that he's grown up since his stint in Africa. Please R&R How do you think Buffy should take Jon?


End file.
